


Fun in the kitchen

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Bedtime Stories". What happened the next day at Jeff's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the kitchen

Kurt was thinking about cancelling.

Seriously, he could find a reason that would totally convince Jeff that he was too sick to come to his birthday. Like a cold. Or the flu. Or he could just smash his own head open on that table and get stitches and a concussion and maybe even memory loss so he wouldn't remember the way Sebastian's voice had made him hot and horny last night, so much that he actually had the hardest orgasm ever.

Yes, hitting his head sounded very appealing right now.

Kurt groaned and burrowed his face in the pillows. He was acting ridiculous and he knew it.

Jeff was his friend and he wouldn't skip his birthday just because Sebastian had engaged him in phone sex last night.

Kurt swallowed and knew his face was burning red by now. He'd had phone sex. With _Sebastian_. And he was gonna see him again today. In just a few hours. How was he supposed to look into his _face_ after all the things he'd said last night?

"Oh, get a grip," he murmured angrily and pushed himself upright to get up. "He was probably drunk. He didn't mean all that stuff…"

And why exactly did that thought hurt him now?

Kurt purposefully shut that thought and any other of Sebastian away and went to get ready.

* * *

When Sebastian arrived at Jeff's house, the blonde stared at him for a whole minute before he stepped aside to let him in.

"You're early," Jeff said, sounding stunned and Sebastian snorted. "Yes, Jeff, I can be early," he told him, chuckling. "I woke up, got ready and then was too bored to wait any longer so I decided to come here already. Is that a problem for you?"

He noticed Jeff's quick look upstairs in the same moment that Jeff noticed he'd done it. The blonde blushed furiously and Sebastian laughed loudly.

"Oh, I see," he grinned. "Don't worry. I'll just go to the kitchen, make myself comfortable and wait for Kurt. I'm not even gonna ask who's up there…"

He winked at Jeff and made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the stairs.

"Hey, Nick!" he called up and was greeted with a muffled "Fuck you!" in return.

Still laughing he entered the kitchen and closed the door to give his friends some privacy.

* * *

When Kurt arrived, a few of the Warblers were already there and he was swept up in hugs by his old friends. He was grinning at something Wes said when he saw Sebastian, leaning against the door to the kitchen, watching him.

Kurt felt himself blush under the piercing gaze and looked away quickly.

Wes, who'd noticed the exchange, gave Kurt a worried look. "Did something happen between you and Sebastian?" he asked and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, blushing even deeper.

"What? _No_! Why would you think that?"

Wes chuckled lightly at Kurt's obvious embarrassment. "Well, maybe because he looked at you like he wanted to eat you?" he suggested. "Or maybe because you're redder than I've ever seen you in Blaine's presence and that – shit. Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt was surprised at the lack of hurt at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. It hadn't been long since the break up after all and even though it had ended because Blaine had cheated on him, Kurt should have been more hurt by it, right?

But apparently he wasn't. Weird.

"It's okay," he told Wes after a moment. "Really. He and I are done."

Wes still looked concerned. "Well, if you're sure…"

Kurt nodded. "I am. And now I'll go and see what Sebastian's doing in the kitchen, I'm here to help there after all."

He waved to his friends and entered the room where Sebastian had disappeard into, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sebastian looked up from the pizza he was making at the moment. There was a hint of hesitation in his eyes that hadn't been there before and also a kind of… _heat_ Kurt hadn't really expected.

"You're late," Sebastian said, looking back down at the pizza.

Kurt cleared his throat and moved closer, taking off his jacket and hanging it over a chair before stopping opposite of Sebastian, the counter between them. "I'm not, you've been early," he answered and looked around the kitchen.

"What can I do?"

* * *

For a while they're working in silence, only occasionally asking for an ingredient closer to the other as Sebastian continued making pizza and Kurt concentrated on the muffins.

Jeff's mother apparently worked as a chef, so the kitchen was big and had three ovens among all other things needed in a kitchen.

Kurt actually calmed down after a few minutes, relaxing even with Sebastian in the room. He'd been right after all and the other boy hadn't paid that much attention to their phone call last night, it had been just an experiment, or some fun, or something.

Kurt tried to not be hurt by this, he had no right to be hurt, Sebastian and he weren't even friends, he shouldn't – a loud curse ripped him out of his own depressing thoughts and he looked at Sebastian in alarm.

The other boy cradled his hand to his chest and had gone pale, grinding his teeth together.

"What happened?" Kurt asked and rushed around the counter, trying to get a look. "Did you cut yourself? Let me _see_ , Sebastian, come on."

Sebastian gave up and let Kurt take his hand. There was a deep gash across his thumb, oozing blood, and Kurt hissed in sympathy.

"Come on, let's wash it off, I should have band-aids somewhere," he said and pulled Sebastian to the sink. "Here, just keep it under the water for a bit, I'll be right back."

He looked through his jacket and found the plaster, coming back to patch Sebastian up.

"There you go," he said after a minute, holding his hand and looking into the other boy's eyes, smiling. "That should do it."

* * *

He trailed off as he realized how _dark_ Sebastian's eyes were, pupils dilated and boring into his. He couldn't look away nor did he want to.

"Kiss it better?" Sebastian asked, his voice low and Kurt lifted his hand without thinking about it, sucking the injured thumb into his mouth. His eyes stayed on Sebastian's, as he licked over the band-aid.

* * *

Sebastian _growled_ and suddenly Kurt found himself pulled forward, the hand moved from his mouth to his neck and there were _lips_ on his and – oh. Sebastian was _kissing_ him.

Kurt whimpered, his arms moving up to cross behind Sebastian's neck as he kissed back furiously, opening his mouth as Sebastian bit his lower lip. Their tongues met in a wet slide, stroking each other, as they both moaned deeply.

Sebastian broke the kiss after a few minutes, breathing deeply. He didn't let go of Kurt though, who was looking at him with dazzling eyes.

"God," he groaned. "Wanted to do this the whole day…" He went back in and they continued to kiss some more, the food forgotten on the table.

Suddenly Sebastian picked Kurt up and, ignoring his little yelp, placed him on one of the clean kitchen counters.

"Fuck," he panted, looking up at Kurt, gripping his waist. "Want to suck you… So bad, Kurt."

He was already moving his fingers to the front of Kurt's pants, rubbing over the bulge he found there before working on the button and zipper.

* * *

Kurt moaned brokenly at Sebastian's words and the touch to his cock, put pushed at his shoulders anyway, trying to regain some of his sense.

"Wait! Fuck, Seb, wait." He took a deep breath as the other boy stopped fumbling and looked up at him with a positively rejected look. Kurt tried to calm down. "We – We can't do this," he said. "We're… The others… Someone could come in."

Sebastian smirked and moved his hands up again, pulling down the neckline of Kurt's shirt.

"We have to be quiet then," he answered before mouthing at Kurt's neck, sucking harshly all of a sudden.

Kurt had to hold in a cry at the sudden sensation and gripped Sebastian's shoulders harder.

"Shit! Seb, don't – ah – what are you _doing_?"

Sebastian licked over the mark he'd left on Kurt's neck and looked at him again.

"I told you last night," he murmured into the brunette's ear who shivered. "I told you what I want to do to you… I'm just being true to my words…"

Kurt whimpered again and tried to catch his eye. "But… You… You weren't serious," he argued weakly and Sebastian actually backed off a bit at this, looking hurt.

"Why do you think that?" he asked and Kurt swallowed. "B-because…" He looked down, his voice quiet. "Because no one wants me…"

Sebastian growled but this time it sounded angry instead of turned on. "Blaine's an idiot," he said bluntly, putting a finger under Kurt's chin to make him look up. "As is everyone else who thinks you're not utterly sexy. Kurt. You're hot. You're _gorgeous._ And I want you. Right here, right now. I've been wanting you for a while now. So please. Will you let me suck your cock?"

Kurt's eyes had widened during Sebastian's speech and now fluttered close. "Yes," he whispered, feeling the blush creep down his face and chest – the same blush that Sebastian had talked about so heatedly the night before.

Sebastian kissed him again messily while continuing to work his pants open.

* * *

Soon Kurt was sitting on the counter without his pants and underwear, his cock already flushed and hard. He didn't dare to look at Sebastian, feeling too exposed, too vulnerable…

"Damn, Kurt," Sebastian moaned and dropped to his knees – the counter he'd chosen was the perfect height, he was now eye-level with Kurt's cock and couldn't tear his eyes away.

"You're even more perfect than I imagined."

Kurt whimpered at that and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as Sebastian took in half of his cock in one go, moaning around it.

His hips bucked forward, sending his cock deeper into Sebastian's mouth who didn't seem to object – instead, his grip on Kurt's hips tightened and he moved in even farther until Kurt could feel the back of his throat, swallowing around his dick.

Kurt moaned loudly and gripped the counter hard with one hand, burying the other in Sebastian's hair.

"Fuck – Seb – oh god, please, I can't – oh oh oh _oh,_ yes, fuck!"

He was babbling but couldn't stop himself as Sebastian continued to deep-throat him, his eyes closed and a constant hum escaping his throat.

Kurt was getting close to his orgasm embarrassingly fast. "Fuck, Seb, I'm close, so close, please, just, oh _god_ , please please _please, Sebastian!"_

With a barely concealed shout he came deep into Sebastian's throat, forcing his eyes open to see the other boy swallow around him, catching every drop.

Their eyes met and Kurt's cock twitched at the look in Sebastian's eyes – almost purely black with lust.

* * *

The Warbler let go of him with a wet pop and came to his feet shakily. Kurt's eyes fell on the obvious bulge in his jeans and he swallowed.

"I… God, Sebastian…"

Sebastian leaned forward, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Thank you," he rasped. "Thanks for letting me do this…"

His voice was so _raw_ , so vulnerable, Kurt wanted to cry. Instead he moved his hands up to pull Sebastian into a tight embrace. "Thank _you_ , Seb," he muttered.

* * *

They smiled at each other and Kurt cleared his throat. "Give me my underwear, this his getting cold," he said and got off the counter to pull it on before reaching for Sebastian's fly. "And now let me help you out, hm?"

Sebastian growled, crowding Kurt against the counter, mouthing his neck as the brunette opened his pants and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's hard and leaking cock, stroking softly.

"God, Kurt," he growled. "Faster, please, god… Go faster!"

Kurt was happy to oblige, taking his hand away for a second to lick over it wetly. Using that and the precome already gathered made the slide smoother and he was speeding up his movements, rubbing his thumb over the slit every now and then.

Sebastian bit and sucked at his neck, moaning and groaning all the time, his hips bucking into Kurt's fist.

"Fuck, I'm so close," he panted, biting Kurt's earlobe and tugging at it. "Kurt…"

Kurt used that moment, the mention of his name, to _twist_ his hand and with a cry Sebastian came, spilling over Kurt's hand and dripping down into his pants.

He leaned his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, breathing heavily, and Kurt was just about to let go when –

* * *

The door opened, and Jeff walked in. He and Kurt stared at each other for a second, Sebastian turning his head slightly, before Jeff let out a high screech and closed the door again.

"Oh my _god_ , I don't believe you!" he called through the door, mortifying Kurt even more, his hand still down Sebastian's pants, who started to shake with laughter.

"Guys, we're ordering in, I'm _not_ gonna eat anything those two touched!" were the last words Kurt heard before he, too, started to laugh, looking at Sebastian who returned his gaze fondly.

"Best party ever," Sebastian said and Kurt finally let go of him, reaching for a towel to clean his hand, still laughing.

"Shut up, you're ruining it _again_ , Smythe," he answered and hit the other boy with the spoiled towel.

Sebastian just laughed again, batted his arm away and hugged Kurt close, breathing into his hair.

"'m not ruining anything," he muttered. "We're just getting started after all."

Kurt blushed but couldn't help the bright smile on his face. "Yes," he answered just as quietly. "That we are…"


End file.
